


fallacy of composition

by justafujoshi



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Character(s), a lot of crying, jinhwi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafujoshi/pseuds/justafujoshi
Summary: Seongwoo claps Jihoon on the shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t think too much, just ask yourself: what do you really want from Woojin?”
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	fallacy of composition

**Author's Note:**

> The fallacy of composition arises when an individual assumes something is true of the whole just because it is true of some part of the whole.

“Why’re you PMS-ing?” 

“What, no. I’m fine.” 

Jinyoung sighs, putting down his chopsticks. “you have someone you like, don’t you?” 

That throws Jihoon in for a loop; Jinyoung couldn’t be more off the mark. He swallows the bite he has been chewing before he accidentally spits it out. “What makes you say that?” 

“Gut feeling,” Jinyoung simply replies, opening his soda with a loud ‘pop’. 

“Well you’re wrong, I don’t.” 

“Shucks, I can think of at least 10 people that would be very sad to hear that.” 

It sounds like something out of a shojo manga, but Jinyoung is right. The new semester saw an alarming boost in Jihoon’s popularity, all because he switched his glasses to contacts; and also maybe that haircut at an expensive salon; and also maybe the five kilos he shed over the holidays thanks to Woojin’s high protein, low fat diet and exercise regimen from Hell.

“Says you,” Jihoon says, elbowing Jinyoung purposely on the ribs. Jinyoung, though good-looking by default, saw a growth spurt in both height and muscle mass over the past few months that did not go unnoticed by the female population. “If girls are sad that I’m not interested in anyone, then they would be heartbroken to hear that you’re not even into girls.” Jihoon gives a proverbial jab, smirking when Jinyoung becomes flustered. 

“Me and Daehwi are just friends!” 

“I never said anything about Daehwi,” Jihoon replies innocently, and Jinyoung slaps him on the arm. “Ow. Dude, just ask him out already! He likes you back, you dim-witted bamboo stick!” 

“How would you know? Daehwi is like that with everyone. He’s friends with like half his school, and somehow, all of them are tall and good-looking.” Jihoon supposes that Jinyoung is feeling a little insecure now that they don’t spend as much time with each other anymore, with midterms approaching and all. Daehwi being from another school would make it hard to meet too. 

“Pretty sure he isn’t,” Jihoon mutters, but he knows Jinyoung, the pessimist that he is, won’t believe him. 

“Minju from class 2-1 is pretty, and I heard that she really likes you. You should go out with her,” Jinyoung starts in a horrible attempt to change the subject. 

“Not interested,” Jihoon replies flatly, and it’s true. It isn’t that he’s displeased about his newfound popularity. If anything, it gave him a good ego boost. But then he has to deal with girls he never even knew existed come up to him and act all cutesy to him, which is an annoyance at best and incredibly awkward at worst. 

They finish their meal and head back to class, moving onto a more lighthearted topic of conversation. 

After school that same day, a couple of Jihoon’s classmates invite him and Jinyoung to the arcade. With nothing planned that afternoon, they easily accept. Jihoon is about to text an invite to Woojin, but Woojin already has him beat. 

Park Woojin:  
I’m going out with Woong-hyung  
Go home without me.

Jihoon’s heart drops when he reads Woojin’s text. But then he rereads it and catches the double meaning, and he feels just a little lighter. 

Woojin met Jeon Woong at a music festival a few months ago. According to Daehwi, they immediately hit it off, even faster than Woojin and Daehwi himself, and Jihoon forms a good impression of Woong from his friends’ high praises of the boy. However, as Woong slowly eats into Woojin’s free time, and by extension time spent with Jihoon, Jihoon finds that he is liking Woong less and less despite having never met the boy. 

However, Jihoon doesn’t want to be that petty, possessive friend, so he doesn’t complain. Though he would be lying if he said that this didn’t bother him at all. 

“Woojin’s busy,” he tells the rest. “Are we waiting for anyone else?” 

The group decides to head to a pancake cafe before going to the arcade. Jihoon puts Woojin and Woong out of his mind and orders a triple soufflé pancake with two scoops of ice cream and lots of whipped cream to ‘share with Jinyoung’, but then he finishes three quarters of it by himself. He blows even more money at the arcade, wiping the floor with his friends at Mario Kart. He is pleased to see that he hasn’t lost his touch, and wishes that Woojin is here so he can gloat. 

When Jihoon finally peels his ass off the worn leather chair to find something else to play, Choi Yena, one of the two girls in their group, beckons him to the claw machines. “You’re good at these things right? Can you help me get this gudetama pillow?” 

Jihoon comes to where she is pressed up against the glass and takes a look at the pillow half-dangling off the elevated platform. “I don’t know...it will take a lot of tries, and even then I might not be able to get it. Like see, it looks easy but there’s this other pillow blocking the way.” 

Yena contemplates as she pulls out her purse, “...I can pay for about ten tries, a bit more if you’re confident by then. I really really want it, and I suck at claw machines.” 

“It’s possible, but I don’t get mad if I can’t get it,” Jihoon says. Yena nods eagerly and inserts the first coin into the machine. 

Forget Murphy’s or Newton’s law, there should be a new law that says: the more you want something, the more likely you won’t get it, because while Jihoon could get that pillow off the elevated platform, other things keep getting in the way. 

With three tries left, it is with heavy heart that Jihoon tells Yena, “I don’t think I can get it, I’m so so sorry I wasted your money.” 

Yena, while visibly disappointed, still gives Jihoon a smile, “it’s okay. I couldn’t have done any better anyway. Thanks for trying though.” 

Now Jihoon feels bad. He takes one last look in a desperate attempt, and sees an alternative. “...I can get that donut if you want?” Thanks to his previous efforts, the donut pillow is now very close to the exit chute, and the shape of the pillow makes it easy to hook onto. All he needs is a little momentum to send the pillow into the hole. 

“Are you confident?” 

“Kinda. Give me three tries max.”

Yena inserts another coin, and the claw whirs to life. Jihoon, not wanting to disappoint her twice, takes his time in setting the claw in the exact position he wants. He meant to only position the pillow closer to the exit in preparation for his next move, but sheer dumb luck has the claw actually hooking onto the tag and successfully bringing it into the chute in one shot. 

“Holy shit that’s so cool!” Yena bounces, her earlier disappointment gone as Jihoon bends down to retrieve the pillow for her. “Thanks so much!” 

Yena’s happiness is so infectious it makes Jihoon smile as well. “It’s the least I could do. Sorry I couldn’t get the gudetama one.” 

“Dude, it’s okay! This is good too.” Yena says, clutching onto the donut as she smiles from ear to ear. 

The group leaves the arcade when they’ve exhausted their money supply and go their separate ways after walking around a bit more, but not before teasing Yena about the donut Jihoon got for her. 

Jinyoung gives Jihoon a nudge before heading to his bus stop. Jihoon rolls his eyes at him; he knows what Jinyoung is insinuating. Just because he helped Yena out a bit doesn’t mean he has feelings for her. 

“I’m going back by MRT, you?” Jihoon asks Yena.

“Same, do you want to stop by anywhere else?” 

“No, let’s go then.”

The walk to the train station isn’t as awkward as Jihoon thought it would be. Yena is a fun person to talk to, and isn’t as giggly or cutesy as the other girls Jihoon comes into contact with in school. When Jihoon finds out that she watches Anime as well, he wonders why he hasn’t befriended her earlier. 

“Wait, I want boba.” Yena stops Jihoon with a tug of his sweater. “If that’s okay with you.”

Jihoon isn’t one to refuse boba, so they both hop into the queue to order. 

“Hmmm, actually, I can treat you to a cup. To thank you for this.” Yena holds up the donut pillow. 

“You don’t have to, I was happy to help.” Jihoon tries to refuse, but when Yena firmly insists, Jihoon caves and accepts. Free food is free food. 

Unlike when Woojin is paying, Jihoon orders conservatively, and they wait for their orders while Jihoon shows Yena funny snippets of a popular volleyball anime on YouTube. Yena gushes over the handsome-looking character from the rival school, and they launch into a heated debate on who they think is the best sportsman in the show.

Their orders are finally done, and Jihoon and Yena do a toast before poking the straw through the seal. 

“Jihoon?” 

Jihoon doesn’t even need to turn around to know whose voice it belonged to.

Woojin stands before him, hands in his pockets. Beside him is a tall boy with a sweet face in a different school uniform. This must be Woong, Jihoon thinks. 

“Woojin, I didn’t know you’re here.” 

“Neither did I,” Woojin says icily, but Jihoon doesn’t know if he’s imagining it. “Hi Yena.” 

“I was going to invite you,” Jihoon says defensively, “but you already said you were going to be with your friend... Hello, I’m Park Jihoon. This is Choi Yena. We’re Woojin’s friends from school.” He introduces themselves to Woong seeing as Woojin isn’t doing so. 

Woong smiles, and it looks kind on him. “Hello, I’m Jeon Woong. I’ve heard about you from Woojin. It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” 

“The pleasure is mine, hyung,” Jihoon says, bowing to Woong, seeing as he’s older, and it never hurt anyone to be polite. He can see why both Woojin and Daehwi warmed up to him quite quickly, and despite his initial wariness, he found himself taking a liking to Woong as well. Actually, it would be weird if anyone hated Woong and his sunny disposition. 

“We were going to get bubble tea here too, is it good?” Woong asks, pointing to their cups. 

“The tea’s very milky, but the bubble’s a little too sweet,” Yena replies, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Order at low sugar levels if you don’t like sweet stuff,” Jihoon pipes up. “Oh yeah, I got the new brown sugar tea flavour, it’s so...good.” Jihoon addresses Woojin, faltering when all he receives is a stony stare. 

Woojin shakes his head, and alarm bells blare in Jihoon’s head. His skin prickles with anxiety, and he steps toward Woojin.

As if avoiding him, Woojin turns abruptly, mainly addressing Woong. “I need to go to the bathroom, you guys can continue talking if you want.” 

“No, I’ll come with you.” Woong-hyung says immediately, and just looking at them, Jihoon feels something ugly manifest inside him. 

“Do you want to go back together? I can wait,” Jihoon asks, and it comes out weaker than he intends. 

“No. I’ll go later,” Woojin says curtly, “see you guys tomorrow.” He doesn’t even acknowledge Jihoon before he leaves. Woong gives a confused but sunny wave before jogging to catch up with Woojin. 

Jihoon watches their retreating backs with a heavy heart. The boba in his hand doesn’t look appetizing anymore. In fact, Jihoon feels like he might throw up.

Yena, unperturbed, finishes the rest of her boba before they part ways inside the train station. 

Woojin seems normal the next morning, so despite the nagging feeling in his mind, Jihoon sweeps the issue under the rug. Then Woojin drops the bomb on Jihoon that night.

“I’m dating Woong-hyung,” he says on their way home after dance practice, and Jihoon feels as if someone suddenly splashed cold water onto him. 

“What.” 

Woojin stops walking, but that’s only because Jihoon has, “Woong-hyung asked me to be his boyfriend yesterday.” 

“Are you serious,” Jihoon lets out, shock paralyzing him. He feels all the strength leave him, but he doesn’t want to be melodramatic, so he leans onto an electric pole for support. 

“Do I look like I’m joking,” Woojin deadpans, and no, he does not. 

“I didn’t know you like him. Since when?” Jihoon is dumbfounded. Woojin and Woong only met very recently (at the music festival he regrets not attending), and no one so much as hinted that they had romantic feelings for each other. 

Woojin averts his gaze, “I don’t know.” He says simply. 

“Oh. Okay.” Jihoon really has nothing to say. He wants to be happy for his friend, but for some reason, he can’t find it in himself to do so. In fact, he feels like he’s about to cry. 

“I expected more of a reaction than this,” Woojin says, trying to lift the somber mood that has suddenly befallen them. “Is it that surprising?” 

“No shit. I didn’t even know you liked guys, let alone Woong. Why don’t you tell me these things?” Jihoon finds himself asking. He begins walking again, eager to get home so he can think without Woojin’s presence. 

“I don’t know” Woojin repeats, easily keeping up with Jihoon. “...it just happened.” 

“Alright. Congrats,” Jihoon says, and it sounds flat and insincere even to his own ears. 

“Are you angry that I didn’t tell you before? I really didn’t know he was going to ask me, okay?” Woojin seems to have picked up on Jihoon’s sudden change in mood. “Or do you not like Woong-hyung?” 

“No I’m not angry, just...shut the fuck up for a minute,” Jihoon snaps, and suddenly it becomes tense between them. 

Jihoon and Woojin don’t talk for the rest of the walk home. 

Jihoon has a fitful sleep that night, and he wakes up with a headache and a heavy heart as he wonders how he should act around Woojin when they leave for school together. But when he checks his phone and finds out that Woojin has already left to go see Woong, his already sour mood plummets. 

The trek to the bus stop somehow feels extremely long by himself. Even when he gets on the bus and settles into a window seat, he finds himself being irritated at every little thing from the jostling of the bus to the background chattering, to the point of almost lashing out at a random old lady when her bag accidentally brushes against him. 

The day passes by in a blur, and while he tries to act as normal as he could, Jinyoung gives him the raised eyebrow. Jihoon considers asking him for advice, but he doesn’t want to bother his friend when he knows Jinyoung is already stressed about his strained not-relationship with Daehwi. 

So again, he makes the journey home alone. This time, Woojin does not text him, but Jihoon just knows that he’ll be out with Woong again. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over to my place?” Jinyoung asks as they change into their outdoor shoes. 

Forcing a smile, Jihoon shakes his head. “I’m too tired today.”

“O-kay, just text me if you wanna talk.” 

“Thanks.”

Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, he bumps into someone in front of the school gates. That someone oh-so conveniently just so happened to be drinking Pepsi at that moment, and half the can spills onto Jihoon during their collision. 

He just wants to go home, crawl into bed and maybe never come out. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” The guy apologizes even though it technically is Jihoon’s fault for not paying attention to his surroundings. 

“Yeah...sorry for bumping into you...Minhyun-hyung,” Jihoon addresses the older boy. Both he and Minhyun are part of the school’s prefectorial board, and even though they’re in different years, and Minhyun is a higher rank than him, they’ve talked to each other enough times that they’re comfortable with each other. 

“Jihoon? Wow, almost didn’t recognize you without your glasses.” Minhyun comments. He pulls out a pack of tissues from his blazer pocket. “Here...use this first. When you reach home, wash it right away or it’ll stain. I’m sorry again.” And Jihoon wonders why he hasn’t fallen for the older prefect yet. 

Jihoon thankfully accepts the tissues. He’s already starting to feel his fingers become sticky and his shirt damp and becoming one with his chest. The tissues actually don’t help much, but at least the goodwill is there. 

“...Hey, are you okay?” Jihoon hears Minhyun’s honey-like voice, laced with concern. 

“Yeah,” Jihoon tries to say, but his voice comes out garbled, like he’s trying to speak underwater, and right now he’s going to cry right in front of an upperclassman he highly respects. He looks down at the floor, squeezing the tissue packet like a stress ball. Why couldn’t his lacrimal glands at least wait until he’s in the privacy of his room? “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...just a bad day.” Jihoon says, because Minhyun must be feeling so awkward right now. 

Minhyun pats him on the shoulder. “We all have those days. Do you want to talk about it?” 

When it rains, it pours. Jihoon tries to wipe the tears away with his sleeve, but more just keep coming. His nose clogs up, and he is breathing so rapidly that he can’t even muster up a reply to Minhyun. 

“It’s going to be okay, don’t cry,” Jihoon really wants to tell Minhyun that telling a crying person not to cry just makes them cry harder. He’s exhausted, lonely and sad, but he has enough self awareness to remember that they’re at the school gates, where literally everyone can see them. 

Minhyun seems to be thinking the same, because he begins to lead them away from the gate towards a more secluded area of the school.

“Did something bad happen?” 

Jihoon vigorously shakes his head, but nods after a second thought. Fighting with his best friend of ten years is terrible, and anyone who says otherwise has a heart made of ice.

“Fought with Woojin. My best friend.” Just the mention of Woojin’s name sends another tidal wave of tears coming. “He probably doesn’t even want to see me.” 

“Hmm, out of curiosity, does your Woojin happen to be Park Woojin in dance?”

Jihoon freezes. “You know him?” 

“Not personally, but my good friend Seongwoo is in dance. He talks about the members sometimes.” With how small and selective the main dance team is, and the numerous events they participate in, it’s not a surprise that everyone is close with each other. Even Jihoon knows all the main team from Woojin’s stories alone. “From what I’ve heard, he’s a pretty quiet boy.”

“He’s quiet around people he’s not close to,” Jihoon replies robotically. “He’s a downright chatterbox with me, always being a pain in the ass...”

Such a pain in the ass, but he’s still my best friend, and I can’t imagine my life without him.

Minhyun chuckles, and Jihoon realizes he must have said that out loud. 

They reach the school botanic garden and claim an empty bench. Minhyun loosely wraps his arm around Jihoon as he talks. Minhyun is a good listener, nodding at the right places and being attentive, making Jihoon feel at ease.

“You seem to be fond of him.”

Jihoon, embarrassed, pauses halfway through his side rant about Woojin’s smelly farts. “We’ve known each other since we were, like, five. That’s why I didn’t think...why would he not tell me he likes someone? We tell each other everything.” 

“Maybe he only just recently realized his feelings?” Minhyun suggests. Jihoon is about to reply when Minhyun’s phone rings.

“Hello? Yes, I was waiting for you, but I’m talking to an underclassman right now. We’re in the garden, hmm, okay.” Minhyun cuts the call. “That was Seongwoo,” Minhyun tells Jihoon. “We’re going to the public library to study, do you want to come with?” 

So that was why Minhyun was hanging around the school gates when Jihoon bumped into him, he was waiting for his friend.

“Um...it’s okay. I’ll just...go home,” Jihoon declines, feeling like he has imposed on Minhyun too much already. “Thank you for...listening, hyung. Ah shit, I used all your tissues, I’m so sorry! I’ll buy you a new one tomorrow...” 

Minhyun laughs and ruffles Jihoon’s hair affectionately. “It’s alright. I’m glad you’re feeling bet—”

“Hwang! Sorry, forgot that I had class duty today, and hey, your underclassman is cute. Are you cheating on—” 

“Ong,” Minhyun interrupts, a warning edge in his voice. “Do you ever think before you speak? This is my junior prefect, Park Jihoon.” 

“Hello, Seongwoo-sunbaenim.” Jihoon gives a slight bow, but internally, he’s reeling at the revelation that their school’s 3rd hottest bachelor isn’t, well, a bachelor. He would be lying if he says he isn’t the slightest bit disappointed.

Seongwoo waves his hand, as if swatting an imaginary fly. “No need for formalities with me. ‘Hyung’ is fine...wait, you look familiar…”

“He’s a prefect. You’ve probably seen him on duty before,” Minhyun says, unimpressed, but Seongwoo continues to stare at Jihoon. 

Jihoon begins to feel self conscious. “Seongwoo-hyung, I don’t think—”

“AH! You’re Woojin’s boyfriend!” 

As if he’s been electrocuted, Jihoon jolts. He looks at Seongwoo in askance.

Seongwoo is babbling excitedly to Minhyun. “...they’re glued to the hip, and Woojin talks about him a lot, like A LOT. I mean, if my boyfriend’s this cute I would—”

“Woojin has a boyfriend. That’s not me.” Jihoon clarifies. The look on Seongwoo’s face would have been comical in any other situation. 

Why would Jihoon and Woojin date? Sure, Jihoon loves Woojin, but that’s because they’ve known each other for so long. That would be like wanting to date a brother, right?

But, his brain helpfully supplies, Woojin is funny, kind, dances like a god, and Jihoon finds his snaggletooth cute. Sure, Jihoon patience runs thin when Woojin fails to grasp a math concept fast enough, or when Woojin lets out a fart bomb in an enclosed space, or when Woojin talks his ears off at 2am because he is ‘too excited to sleep’, but that’s what makes Woojin uniquely Woojin, and Jihoon wouldn’t have in any other way.

Though that doesn’t mean he likes Woojin that way, does it? One can find someone date-able but not want to date them. 

“Hello, Jihoon?” Minhyun waves a hand in front of Jihoon, “you there?” 

“Huh, yeah what?” 

“You and Woojin aren’t dating?” Seongwoo asks. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon affirms, slightly annoyed, but he still keeps his tone in check since the two are older than him. “He told me yesterday. It’s someone outside school.” 

Minhyun blinks. “Jihoon...are you...angry that Woojin has a boyfriend?” And when Minhyun says that, Jihoon realizes that he didn’t tell Minhyun the whole story just now. 

“No, I…I don’t like it...” Jihoon struggles to find his words. He isn’t angry, it’s more feeling neglected by his best friend, and also afraid that they would drift apart from Woojin spending too much time with Woong. As he begins to tell Minhyun this, he falters, because both upperclassmen are giving him a weird look. Minhyun’s gaze is especially cutting. 

“I hope you’ll forgive me for saying this. I know you’re close friends, but Woojin should be able to date whomever he wants, as long as he’s happy.” Minhyun explains slowly, as if teaching a child a simple concept. 

Jihoon knows that Minhyun is right. He knows that as a friend, he has practically no say in who Woojin chooses to date, and that Woong is a nice enough person that Jihoon should have no objections. But the irrational part of him just wants Woojin to himself, and that’s what drives Jihoon up the wall, because he himself can’t explain the ugly knot twisting inside him since he saw the couple at the bubble tea stall. “I know, but...I think I’m scared that I’m going to lose him...wait, hyung.” Jihoon pauses, a metaphorical lightbulb lighting up as he sidetracks. “Did you think I’m mad because he’s dating a guy?” 

Seongwoo chuckles, but Minhyun ignores him. “I hope you aren’t. I would be disappointed if you were.”

Jihoon shakes his head fiercely. “No! I would never, I couldn’t…”

Minhyun leans back, posture more relaxed as peals of laughter erupt from Seongwoo. Minhyun lightly kicks him in the shin, the tips of his ears pink.

“Ahaha...sorry, that was too funny. Jihoon-ah, don’t stress, Hwang here just has PTSD with homophobes. Good that you aren’t though, or I might have to unfriend you too.” 

“...Okay.” All Jihoon can manage right now is monosyllables, because he isn’t sure what just happened. 

Seongwoo claps Jihoon on the shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t think too much, just ask yourself: what do you really want from Woojin?” 

Jihoon nods numbly and thanks his upperclassman for their advice, his brain whirring with dissonance. Minhyun gives him a light hug before he and Seongwoo leave Jihoon alone with his thoughts. 

*

Seongwoo looks behind to check that Park Jihoon is fully out of earshot before nudging Minhyun in the ribs. “Should I call you ‘Hwang love-guru’ from now on?”

“Quiet, Ong. I wanted to ask just now, but why did you think Jihoon and Woojin are dating?” 

Seongwoo gives Minhyun a faux disappointed look. “As a flaming homosexual in a committed relationship, how can you not recognize that Jihoon obviously has the hots for his best friend? That’s literally the most classic romance trope ever. Woojin is no better. He’s always ‘Jihoon this’ and ‘Jihoon that’, literally the entire dance team thinks they’re dating. They practically are anyway.”

Minhyun is still confused. “Then why would Woojin date someone else if he likes Jihoon?” 

“Hmm…He probably thinks Jihoon is straight. Or maybe the other guy confessed first and Woojin doesn’t want to reject him. Anyway, whatever the reason, I’m 98.25% sure Woojin likes Jihoon back.” 

“You sound so sure. What about the remaining 1.75%?”

“The off-chance of Woojin cutting his losses and giving up on Jihoon,” 

“I think that’s not an off-chance.” Minhyun says with a deep sigh. “It’s painful to love someone who doesn’t love you back, but even more when you know you don’t even have a chance.”

Seongwoo shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. “Nah, I think they’ll get their shit together soon.”

*

Jihoon and Woojin don’t see each other the next few days and even over the weekend. But the main dance team has an important show coming up, so even if Jihoon wants to make amends, he wouldn’t be able to find time alone with Woojin anyway due to rehearsals. Woojin himself seems content with arrangement, for he never purposefully sought Jihoon out either. Their daily texts somehow manage to dwindle into almost nothing, and it’s a testament to how sad Jihoon’s social life is when he receives no new messages for an entire day. 

‘Now that you have him, you don’t need me anymore,’ Jihoon thinks on his fourth consecutive weekday commuting to school alone, tapping his foot frustratedly. Is this how it’ll be from now on? Woojin being too preoccupied with boyfriend to even go to school together with him, too preoccupied to even grab street food from the nearest vendor with him after school; but he can go all the way to malls downtown to go on dates after school.

“Is it my fault?” Jihoon wonders to himself as he disembarks at the school’s bus stop. Granted, his reaction hasn’t been the best that night, but he was shocked, that doesn’t count. He does realize though that he is in the wrong, and should probably apologize real soon.

He reaches his class barely before the start of the first period and plonks down onto his seat. 

Jinyoung turns around and taps his desk to get his attention, “Yo, you’re going to Lotte World right?” 

“Huh, why would I go to Lotte World?” 

Jinyoung blinks, “wait...Woojin hasn’t told you?” 

A dull ache pulses in his chest, “what about him?” 

“Oh my god. You two actually fought. I had my suspicions over the past few days, but I didn’t think it was possible. I mean, you two never fought for real before…” Jinyoung rambles. Jihoon supposes it’s natural for him to be surprised, because whenever he and Woojin had any disagreements, they’ve always patched things up by the next day. 

“So, what about Woojin and Lotte world?” Jihoon repeats, dissatisfied that Woojin told Jinyoung and not him. 

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, “the dance team’s performance will be at Lotte World, Friday 8pm. You at least know that they have a show on right?” 

“Yeah I know, how’re you getting in though?” If they weren’t currently ignoring each other, Jihoon wouldn’t have minded paying for a ticket to go in and support his friend. But since Woojin didn’t even tell him where it is, why should Jihoon even bother showing up, let alone waste money?

“Um...yeah, uh,” Jihoon stutters, and Jihoon has a bad feeling about what the other has to say. “The performers have free tickets that they can give to their family and friends.” 

The implications of Jinyoung’s words rang clear: Jihoon is no longer a priority for Woojin. Someone else has replaced him.

A hollow feeling settles in his stomach. 

“Do you know how many tickets each person has?” Jihoon asks, willing his voice not to crack.

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung says helplessly, reaching over to lay his hand on Jihoon’s arm. “I didn’t get my ticket from Woojin, just so you know.” 

Jihoon appreciates that Jinyoung is trying to comfort him, but nothing he says can lessen the acute pain and betrayal he feels right now. So this is how their decade-long friendship will end; over a sweet-faced guy Woojin knew for barely two months.

“Who gave you your ticket then?” Jihoon tries conversationally, and winces when it comes out accusing. 

“Hyunsuk from class 1-6. I know one other person who got a ticket from him too, so there’s two already...and his mom and sister are definitely coming, so four...” 

The math is simple. Assume there are four tickets, Woojin probably gave one to each family member, and the last one to Woong. There is no room for Jihoon in Woojin’s list. 

Jinyoung squeezes his arm, “I’m so sorry. If you need me to help you talk to Woojin, I can try my best.” 

“Sorry I’m late. The staff meeting ran late!” Their harried English teacher comes bustling into the room, and Jinyoung quickly turns around, but not before shooting Jihoon one last worried look.

As soon as the lesson begins proper, Jihoon tears a post-it and scribbles a ‘thank you’ to Jinyoung. At least he has one friend he knows he can count on. 

Friday afternoon rolls around, and Jihoon still hasn’t talked to Woojin, making this the longest he has gone without doing so, and if Jihoon is honest, he misses Woojin more and more each passing day. But he still maintains that if Woojin isn’t going to invite him, then he isn’t going to Lotte World. 

“You sure? I can split the cost with you if you want. We can go on the rides afterwards too,” Jinyoung offers. 

“Thanks, but it’s okay. He doesn’t want me there, so why should I go? We can go to Lotte World together next time.” 

“If you’re sure…” Jinyoung says hesitantly, “just call if you change your mind.” 

“Probably not. Have fun and see you Monday.” 

However, not even an hour later, Jihoon finds himself calling Jinyoung to tell him that he’s going after all. He received a call from Yena not long after he and Jinyoung separated, saying her friend on the dance team has a spare ticket since his mother couldn’t make it, and if Jihoon doesn’t have a ticket yet he will be happy to give it to him. 

Jihoon politely declines at first, but Yena can be very persuasive. So Jihoon ends up accepting the invite despite not having even once talked to the guy it came from.

He arrives at the park with an hour to spare and meets up with Yena there. They end up grouping with Jinyoung and his friends, and they huddle together in front of the stage, snacking on popcorn and cotton candy as they wait for the main stars of the night. 

Truth be told, this is the first time Jihoon will be seeing Woojin dance for such a large audience. He’s still angry at Woojin, but at the same time feels nervous for him, and he just knows that Woojin will be pacing backstage and burning a hole in the floor. 

The long awaited moment finally comes, and Jihoon’s heart speeds up as the emcee announces their school, and the members run in one-by-one amidst the clapping from the park’s patrons who gathered for the street performance. They’re wearing an all-white ensemble, and one person even has white streaks on their hair. Woojin, with a new hairstyle that accentuates his sharp features and in a hoodie and skinny jeans, looks the best Jihoon has seen him in years. Whoever dressed and styled them deserves to be paid. 

The emcee asks them a few standard questions, then they get into formation and wait for the music. Jihoon honestly doesn’t know what to expect; All he knows is that they’ll be dancing to 10 points out of 10 by 2pm, and that Woojin isn’t a backup dancer despite being only a first year. 

The upbeat music starts, and the dancers, who were huddled at the centre spread out on the stage as the first verse comes in. Then one of the guys does a somersault, and the crowd bursts into applause. 

If Jihoon doesn’t know better, he would have thought they are an idol group. He knows their school is strong in performing arts, winning numerous awards every year in competitions and many alumni getting scouted for top-tier high schools and even entertainment companies, but he has never watched any of their performances live before. Now that he has, he can fully say that their skills are the real deal.

The crowd is now chanting along to the music as well, a good indicator that they enjoy the show. Then the killing point comes, and everyone onstage lifts up their hoodies to show defined abdominals. The crowd goes crazy, especially the teenage girls. 

Jihoon swallows. Where did his shy, scrawny friend go, and who is this cool, charismatic, strong lookalike out there? He can’t keep his eyes off Woojin, even if he tries to. Woojin really becomes a whole different person on stage.

‘Sexy baby, oh my lady,’ Woojin absolutely nailed this part, and Jihoon swears his heart stopped beating that second. Confidence looks good on him, though Jihoon would be hard-pressed to admit it. 

Yena squeals as Woojin grins cockily at the large camera filming them, and Jihoon is this close to following suit. He feels immensely proud that his friend has come so far, but at the same time sad, because he is reminded that he’s no longer the person who Woojin chooses to stand beside him. From now on, it’ll be Woong who’ll celebrate with him on his achievements, comfort him when he’s anxious pre-performance, help him with math, help him relax when he overworks in practice, and other things Jihoon did for the past decade. 

Jihoon knows Woojin is in good hands, has seen for himself how nice Woong is, so he, as a longtime friend, should be happy for Woojin. But he is not, and amidst the mental war waging in his head, Seongwoo’s words come to mind: ‘what do you really want from Woojin?’

Maybe the reason Jihoon has trouble letting go is because they’ve been attached at the hip since their diaper days, and now Woong is going to be replacing him. Of course Jihoon isn’t going to like that…

Jihoon’s heart stutters.

“I don’t want Woojin to date Woong...because I like Woojin.” Jihoon whispers to himself, and just like that everything falls into place. Verbalizing it out loud, albeit inaudible under the roar of the crowd, Jihoon finally understands, and this time there is no dissonance:

Because for the longest time, it was Woojin. 

Once he accepts that he’s harboring a raging crush on his best friend, Jihoon is finally able to quell the ugly feeling inside him, and he feels relieved. Still sad, but relieved. Even if Woojin doesn’t like him back, Jihoon will smile and swallow his tears, because feelings cannot be controlled and Woojin doesn’t deserve to feel guilty over something he can’t control. 

So when the performance ends to an overhyped crowd, Jihoon joins in, screams until his throat is hoarse, claps until his palms are sore, because Woojin is special and deserves no less than the best support from Jihoon. The emcee comes back to congratulate them for a performance well done, and the dancers all put their arms around each other and bow to another round of cheering. 

And at that moment, Woojin finally sees Jihoon. Jihoon laughs a little at Woojin’s shock; the other had to be dragged off the performing ring by his friend. Woojin probably didn’t think that Jihoon would come after what happened last week. In that regard, he probably saved Woojin the agony of deciding who to give the last ticket to, so technically he did Woojin a favour. 

The emcee announces an intermission before the next performance group comes on. Yena asks Jihoon to accompany her to the bathroom, and he acquiesces. He tells Jinyoung and his friends to go ahead before he walks Yena to the nearest bathroom, even offering to hold onto her bag and sweater.

Despite being two hours until closing, there are still a lot of people in the park. The queue to the ladies’ toilet seems to be long, so Jihoon unbuttons his jacket and makes himself comfortable on the sidewalk. He pulls out his phone and idly scrolls through Twitter. 

“Jihoon-oppa! You came!” 

Jihoon looks up to see Yerim and Auntie Park walk out from the women’s bathroom. Bewildered, he bows to Auntie Park and accepts Yerim’s hug. 

“What a coincidence! Shall we go see Woojin together?” Auntie Park suggests, and luckily, Jihoon still has enough functioning brain cells to figure out the situation. 

“Oh,” Jihoon hesitates, “I’m waiting for a friend in the bathroom right now, so you can go on ahead first, auntie.” 

“Oh my,” Auntie Park says, having just noticed the decidedly feminine sweater and bag on Jihoon. “Is this why you weren’t able to make it before?” 

“What?” Since when did he tell Auntie Park what?

At Jihoon’s confusion, Auntie Park looks at Yerim for confirmation. “Woojin told us you might be busy, didn’t he?” 

Yerim nods, still holding onto Jihoon’s arm, “he even offered me your ticket last night to give to a friend. I almost took it you know,” she tells Jihoon. “Luckily I didn’t.” 

Jihoon nods and smiles, but his brain is in overdrive again trying to align the newly acquired information. Why would Woojin have a spare ticket? Unless Uncle Park didn’t come? He has asked Yena, who asked Hyeongseob, and confirms that every performer indeed only received four complimentary tickets. 

“Jihoon! I’m...done...” Yena calls, but quietens when she sees that Jihoon is no longer alone. 

She collects her things from Jihoon with a puzzled expression, and it’s a testament to her manners when she still manages to greet Auntie Park respectfully. “Hello, I’m Choi Yena, Jihoon’s friend from school.” 

“Hello, dear, are you here to see Woojin as well?” 

“Actually, I—” Yena starts, but is interrupted by Jihoon. 

“Yes, we are. The performance was so good. He improved so much!” Jihoon says, squeezing Yena’s wrist. Thankfully, she doesn’t attempt to correct him. 

“Let’s go see oppa!” Yerim says, bouncing on her heels. “He just texted me to ask where we were.” 

So Jihoon and a nonplussed Yena go along with the flow. Jihoon is curious as to what Woojin told his family about him, and Yena is a bystander at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

In order not to draw attention, Jihoon texts Yena on Kakaotalk despite walking right next to her:

Me:  
Sorry, that was Woojin’s mom and sister.  
We ran into each other just now.  
Thanks for keeping quiet. 

Choi Yena:  
Lol ok.  
I should go see Hyeongseob now though.  
Me:  
Yeah okay.  
Tell him thanks from me.  
You still down to go in the haunted house later?

Choi Yena:  
Of course.  
Might bring Hyeongseob along too if you’re ok.  
Me:  
Yeah no problem.  
Call me when you’re done. 

Yena subtly separates from Jihoon when they reach the performers’ rest area. Jihoon spots Woojin before Yerim and Auntie Park does, but it is Yerim who runs up to him first. 

“Oppa! You were cool. For once,” Yerim says. 

“Ya, I’m always...cool…” Woojin trails off when he sees Jihoon, and his face all but screams ‘I don’t know how to act right now’. Behind Woojin, Jihoon sees Uncle Park talking to another parent, so that means that all members of Woojin’s family are present. Then did Woong not come? 

If Woong isn’t dying or gravely injured, then Jihoon would have to revise his opinion on Woong, because who misses their boyfriend’s first ever street performance? 

Jihoon remains silent and lets Auntie Park fawn over her son. If the (other) Park family didn’t practically adopt him already, then he would have excused himself so as not to ruin the family moment. But Yerim is once again hanging off his arm and Auntie Park keeps glancing at him as she tells Woojin how they ran into Jihoon at the bathroom, so Jihoon just stands there and acts as natural as he can. He hasn’t felt this uncomfortable with the other Park family for as long as he could remember. 

Jihoon’s phone rings, interrupting Auntie Park, and Jihoon is glad to occupy himself. 

“Yena? You done?” Jihoon says. That was fast. 

“Yeah, I’m with Hyunsuk and Hyeongseob and their friends right now and we’re going to the Viking. You coming?” by extension, that means Jinyoung is also with Yena, so Jihoon doesn’t have to call him to ask his whereabouts.

“Go on first. I’ll join you at the haunted house,” Jihoon says, not wanting to be rude to Woojin’s family. Plus, he needs to talk to Woojin and get the whole story out of him.

“Okay, see ya!” Yena cuts the call. 

“Dear, let the kids go play with their friends. We can talk at home,” Uncle Park comes and puts a hand around his wife’s waist. 

This time, as if on cue, it’s Woojin’s phone that rings. Woojin’s parents shoo them towards the attractions as Woojin answers the call, and for the third time that night, Jihoon is surprised. 

“Woong-hyung? Oh, you finally found Daehwi, good! Oh, thank you, but I still have a lot to learn...yeah, talk to you later. Okay hyung, bye.” 

Now Jihoon really wants to talk to Woojin, for he’ll die of curiosity if he doesn’t. If Woong is here, then where did the extra ticket come from? More importantly, why isn’t Woojin going off on a date with Woong? They’re literally at a classic date spot.

“I want to go on the spinning teacups,” says Yerim, tugging on Woojin’s hand towards the ride in question. Perhaps Yerim is the reason. 

Yerim drags the both of them around for a while more, either not noticing or caring about the tension hanging between the two boys like an oversized canopy. Jihoon still talks to Woojin when the dead air gets too suffocating, but it is painfully obvious that it lacks any of their usual chemistry. Woojin, on the other hand, can’t even look Jihoon in the eye. 

When Yerim joins the queue to buy them caramelized popcorn, Jihoon and Woojin are left alone a few meters away. 

Jihoon bites his lower lip and wonders how to even begin. 

“Did you buy a ticket?” Woojin starts, and it’s the first time he’s speaking to Jihoon since the previous week. But that helps break the ice, if only slightly. 

Jihoon sits down on the sidewalk and gestures for Woojin to do the same. “No. I got one from Hyeongseob.” 

“Oh, Hyeongseob…” Woojin repeats, and it becomes silent between them again. 

Jihoon rounds up his confidence. It’s now or never. 

“Look,” Jihoon exhales, and he sees Woojin stiffen. “I’m sorry. For that day. I didn’t mean to get angry, and although it’s a bit late, congratulations, I hope you both last long.” The words come out with very little resistance despite the dull ache in his chest that accompanies them. “I don’t want us to be like...this, like we’re strangers. I care about you too much to lose you over something so mundane as you getting a boyfriend.” 

“I…” Woojin begins, and his voice cracks. “I was never really angry at you. I avoided you because I...it seemed like you wanted space. The same goes for you. If you and Yena get together, I wish you guys the best.” Jihoon might just be imagining it, but the way Woojin said it sounds defeated. Hope flutters in his chest, but he pushes it back down because that’s just asking to get hurt. 

“I don’t like Yena that way. She’s a good friend, and she even likes the same overrated Anime as you. You’ll get along well with her.” 

“Wait, you and Yena aren’t a thing?” 

“...You thought we are?” The night is full of surprises for Jihoon. 

Woojin doesn’t answer, but it’s written clearly on his face that, yes, Woojin thought he and Yena are an item. 

“God. No, I don’t like Yena that way.” Jihoon repeats. I like you, you idiot. 

“Oh…” Woojin says, fiddling with a stray pebble on the ground. Jihoon observes him, trying to figure out what he’s feeling. His tongue is playing with his snaggletooth, something that Woojin does when he is nervous. Jihoon is overcome with a strong feeling to squish the other’s face together, and maybe kiss him. 

“Actually...Woong-hyung and I aren’t dating as well…”

This isn’t what Jihoon expected at all, not even once in the 36728 scenarios he cooked in his head. Jihoon almost thinks he misheard.

“Then why did you tell me that you’re dating him. Did you lie?” 

“No. Woong-hyung really asked me to be his boyfriend. A fake one though, because he broke up with his ex and wanted to show that he’s moved on. They got back together though, so obviously we’re not fake dating anymore.” 

For the first time in weeks, Jihoon and Woojin’s eyes meet, and Jihoon sees no traces of a lie. 

“Why didn’t you tell me the whole story?” Jihoon asks, not breaking eye contact. 

“I didn’t know how you would react, and Woong-hyung wanted the fake part to be kept a secret.” 

“I see.” Jihoon simply says, and maybe it hasn’t fully sunk in yet that Woojin doesn’t like Woong, because right now he doesn’t know how to feel, just a headache incoming from all the thinking he did tonight. “Just so we’re clear, we’re both single?” 

“Yes we are.” 

“Then what in the flying fuck did we even fight about?” 

“I don’t know, you were the one who got angry first,” Woojin mutters petulantly. 

“No, it was you! That day at the bubble tea stall, you were mad, I could tell!” Jihoon immediately defends himself. 

“No I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were!” 

“You know what? It doesn’t matter anymore. We’re both not mad anymore, okay. Done,” Woojin says with finality. 

Jihoon hums in agreement, leaning against Woojin and resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Butterflies flutter in his stomach at the familiar contact; how he missed this so. 

“I guess we’ve made up now?” Woojin asks, leaning back against Jihoon, and Jihoon chuckles. 

“Yes, in case you couldn’t tell.” 

At that moment, a firework lights up in the sky. Jihoon checks his watch; half an hour until closing, which means they’re in for a firework festival. Pretty good ending to what started off as a bad day, in Jihoon’s opinion. 

“I don’t know if I prefer this over you two fighting,” Yerim says, and Jihoon and Woojin jolt apart as if caught doing something wrong. “Your pda is disgusting.” 

“It’s not pda,” Woojin grumbles. Jihoon digs into the fresh, hot popcorn Yerim bought as she goes over to sit on Woojin’s other side. 

The fireworks come on in succession in a myriad of colors across the inky black sky. The trio sit in silence, just admiring the display as the night spring breeze cools them over.

Jihoon glances at Woojin beside him. His eyes are transfixed upwards, sparkling with awe at a particularly impressive firework of whatever, Jihoon isn’t paying attention. Jihoon smiles, an odd feeling of fondness filling him wholly. 

Then, Woojin turns towards him and catches Jihoon watching him. It takes all of Jihoon’s willpower not to jerk his head back in reflex; he’s already caught, may as well play it casual. 

“What,” Jihoon mouths, lips automatically curving.

“You’re being weird,” Woojin says, but Jihoon can see that he is flustered. 

“And you look dumb,” Jihoon shoots back, and he knows that theoretically, he shouldn’t be insulting his crush if he wants his feelings to be reciprocated. But this is how they are, and crush or no crush, and Jihoon wants to maintain their status quo. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Woojin says, as this round of fireworks die down. He reaches into his fanny pack and pulls out a ticket; the complimentary Lotte World ticket. 

“I meant to give this to you. Well, I know you’re already here, but we didn’t get to go on many rides. We should come back tomorrow.” 

Jihoon looks at the ticket that has been the subject of his distress for the entire week. What irony that the same item could now induce immense happiness in him right now. He accepts the ticket and turns it over. 

“It expires today.” 

The look on Woojin’s face is priceless. Jihoon bursts out laughing. 

“I’m kidding! It doesn’t say. We can come tomorrow and see if it still works.” 

“You’re impossible. I don’t even know why—”

A new set of fireworks begin, bigger and louder than the previous one, and it just so nicely obliterates the end of what Woojin was saying. But Jihoon assumes it’s something along the lines of ‘why I’m friends with you’. 

“Admit it. You love me,” Jihoon says, adrenaline pulsing through his body. He puts the ticket in his pocket. Then a thought occurs to him. “I thought you gave this ticket to Woong, you know. I wasn’t going to come if not for Yena. She’s friends with Hyeongseob.”

“Woong-hyung bought his over the counter. So did Yongmin-hyung and Daehwi. This is meant for you from the start, I just...never got the chance to give it to you,” Woojin says, sincerity laced in every word that Jihoon finds it hard-pressed not to believe him.

Jihoon feels fuzzy all over. “Well, I thought you’d prioritize your boyfriend. How was I to know that you aren’t actually dating him.” 

Woojin hums, but doesn’t answer, so they fall back into companionable silence as they watch the rest of the dazzling fireworks show. Sometime in between, Woojin leans against Jihoon and links their arms together, and Jihoon feels his skin tingle and his heart bursting with how happy he is. 

Feeling a little daring, Jihoon puts his hand in Woojin’s, closes the gaps between their fingers, marvels just how snug they fit together. The other makes no move to remove it, and Jihoon dares to hope that maybe, just maybe, they are possible. Realizing his feelings for Woojin is a paradigm shift, both in a good and bad way. Jihoon just makes the best of the situation for now, and whatever happens, happens, but as long as Jihoon still has Woojin in his life, be it as a friend or a lover, then all will be well.

The fireworks show continues, but Jihoon finds that he would rather look at the person beside him. A multitude of feelings crest and trough over him when he sees the satisfied smile and the sparkles in Woojin’s eyes as he ‘oohs’ at the beautiful shower of colours. 

And he knows that at that moment, he would personally hang the moon and the stars if it means that Woojin would smile at him like that.

*

A short distance away from Jihoon and Woojin, Minhyun rolls his eyes heavenward as he slides a ₩10000 bill into a smug Seongwoo’s outstretched hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written by me, beta’d by myself, and proofread by I because I have no friends like that *cries in isolation bc covid*. Please ignore any minor errors and feel free to leave any critiques!


End file.
